


The Problem With All This

by transmarkcohen



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: F/F, F/M, FTM, M/M, Multi, Other, Siblings, Trans, Trans sibling bonding, cindy and a girlfriend, marker, mtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmarkcohen/pseuds/transmarkcohen
Summary: Mark is trans and his older sister, Cindy Cohen, who is trans and never backs down from being proud of it, is his idol.





	The Problem With All This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind/gifts).



Thursday

 

    Cindy Cohen is a fucking  _ icon.  _

 

Or at least that’s what everyone thinks about her. I hear them say it all the time-and I believe them, I don’t really have any reason not to.

But I can’t follow in her footsteps. I try and try and it doesn’t work because I’m still in the closet and Cindy is out as hell and if she knew her younger sibling was her little brother where would she  _ start? _

 

__ So I decided to actually take Mom’s advice and start a journal.

 

-I Need To Pick A Name, Cohen

 

Sunday

 

We went to the synagogue. It was alright. I couldn’t stop staring at Cindy-she came out when she was  _ seven.  _ I’m sixteen and I only realized two years ago and I had to wear this stupid pink dress and  _ ugh. _

And it was the story of Esther. Which I wouldn’t mind-I like that story, I really do, Queen Esther was cool-but it’s my birth name. And I still haven’t decided on an actual name so of course it’s gonna bug me and make me feel uncomfortable.

Cindy says things that make her feel uncomfortable are called dysphoria. 

Yeah that works.

    -Me


End file.
